


Spectacles

by LakeTrees



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, a brief appearance by Sam, implied Sam/Liam, minor glasses kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeTrees/pseuds/LakeTrees
Summary: Travis likes Liam's glasses and thinks they deserve a bit of special attention.





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> In all my years of fandom I told myself I would never get around to bothering with smut. Well..... new year, new me? Oh geez.
> 
> A fill for the [CR kink meme](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=809273#cmt809273). Special thanks to my friend for being an instigator, cheerleader, and overly wordy sentence crusher through the whole process. You know who you are!

“Oh, damn.” Travis groaned as Liam finally took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He'd already endured several minutes of slow torture at his hands; Liam claiming with a smirk that he wanted to make sure he was good and hard before they started. The current contact was still far too little, too shallow, and Travis had to bite his tongue to keep his hips from moving.

Liam slid further down the shaft, chasing his hand that was firmly wrapped around it. He bobbed up and down a few times, building up a rhythm. It felt good, so fucking good, and then -

Liam let his mouth slip away. Looked up at Travis from where he was nestled in between his thighs. “You haven't told me what your special request is yet.”

“You asshole-” Travis groaned again, frustration instead of satisfaction, letting out a huff through his nose. Yeah, he'd kind of forgotten about that. “Didn't give me much chance to.”

Liam really looked far too pleased with himself. Under other circumstances Travis might consider some good natured punishment for that. File it away for another day. “Now I am. So what were you thinking?”

Liam had come over for a lazy Sunday hang out and dinner, something they tried to do from time to time to start off a no doubt stressed filled week on a good note. Today he had come dressed in peak nerdy professor chic - crinkled button up, tie, soft cardigan, glasses. Travis had never really considered that kind of look his _thing_ , until Liam had slowly become his _thing_ , and now it tended to turn his mind to less than chaste thoughts if he let it. 

Thoughts like how satisfying it would be to undo those buttons one by one. How nice a sight that tie would be flipped to the side while he was sprawled out on his back and begging. Thoughts that they didn't really have the time to indulge, save for one.

Convincing Liam of that hadn't taken much effort; Laura was at the store picking up things for dinner, so they wouldn't be rude to take some time to themselves. And it had been too long since they last had the chance. It showed, Liam eagerly taking over as soon as they were in the privacy of the guest bedroom, crowding Travis over onto the edge of the bed and undoing the belt and zipper that stood in his way.

He'd also shucked the cardigan in the process, which was a pity.

There was no classy way to say it, so Travis didn’t try to mince his words. “I wanna come all over your face. And your glasses.” 

The lazy pace of the hand still sliding up and down his dick paused only long enough to be noticeable, but Liam said nothing right away, considering. He let Travis grip the side of his jaw and slide a thumb over his lips, into his willing mouth as he continued to plead his case.

“Think you'd look good, all covered like that. Real pretty.”

Liam’s tongue swiped over the pad of his finger and Travis pushed in as far as he could, slid out, then in; held it for a moment while Liam sucked. Then withdrew altogether. No need for imitations. He waited, giving Liam a moment to gather himself and his answer. 

“Pretty, huh?” 

“Hell yeah,” Travis grinned. “Though I always think you look nice down there on your knees.”

Liam huffed out half a laugh. “Alright. Just don't get any in my hair.”

It hadn't been the enthusiastic yes Travis had been hoping for - until Liam slid his mouth back down along Travis’ cock without another word, taking it in as deep as he could, glancing up at him through those damned glasses.

He held it for a moment, and Travis could feel the exhale of hot breath tickle his skin, feel Liam’s throat relax further with it. His tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, extra heat and pressure that pulled an appreciative groan from Travis. He still kept an agonizingly slow pace as he worked him over, but the sight of his dick disappearing near full into the heat of Liam’s mouth was satisfying enough for Travis. For now.

“You’re a show off, you know that? Know what your mouth is really good for.”

The muted moan that followed vibrated through him and straight into his core, and Travis groaned again, unable to resist a shallow thrust. Spurred on by the praise, Liam increased his pace. A bit quicker now, tilting his head on each pass, a new enticing angle each time. His hands had begun a slow slide up Travis’ legs as he worked, coming to rest along his inner thighs, pushing them open slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck yeah.” Travis spread his legs and pushed forward, chasing the sensation. “You like that, huh? I know you do. Love to have your mouth full of my cock.”

He could feel the pressure of fingers against his skin, hear the scrape of nails against his jeans, and then Liam was pulling off of him again. “Get up, please.” 

Travis was more than happy to comply and stood, Liam shuffling back to make room for him; but didn’t reach for him. He let Travis pull down his layers the rest of the way and leave them discarded on the floor. Kneeled there, near squirming in place, his own erection obvious in his jeans as he watched - but he made no move to touch himself either.

Travis guided his dick back toward Liam’s waiting mouth, running the head of it along his bottom lip. “Open.”

He did as told, taking only the tip in once more. Swirled his tongue around the crown of it a few times. Travis let go then and Liam took over, though he didn’t suck him down any further. Instead he let his tongue slide along one side, back up along another; running it along the slit before he was slipping back down again. He mouthed at the base, open mouth dribbling spit into the curly hair nestled there.

“Look at you. Can't get enough, can you. Want it so bad. Bet you'd beg if I made you, yeah? Maybe I should.” The muffled groan he got in response was _almost_ enough to push him to follow through.

He took in the sight before him; Liam with a face fully flushed and glasses pushed slightly askew. A sheen of drool and pre-come on his mouth and running down his chin. It was a near perfect sight, but not enough, and Travis decide it was time to become a little more insistent. 

He brought his hand down onto Liam’s head, letting his fingers thread into his hair. It was a clear enough signal and Liam paused. This time Travis wasn’t about to let him set the pace and he curled his fingers, tugging. Liam understood - let his mouth go slightly slack as Travis slid inside, offering himself over. It was difficult not to be greedy and use that offer to face fuck him breathless. He knew he’d like it. But not now. Another idea added to the _later_ pile. 

The first few movements were restrained to make sure that Liam was ready, picking up speed with each thrust. As his pace steadied Liam adjusted around him; balanced himself with one hand on Travis’ hip. His lips tightened their grip around his cock and he began to suck in earnest. And Travis could see him shifting, trying his best to roll his hips in time with every thrust.

“Not even going to touch yourself, are you? Gonna come just from me fucking your mouth?” Liam dug his fingers into the flesh at his hip, a responding groan following that might have been a yes. Travis gave a chuckle that was all bass, rumbling out from his chest. “Come on. Want you to come with me.”

Liam shoved his other hand down between his legs, fumbling blindly with the button on his jeans for a moment before giving up to palm at his erection through the material. He began to moan with every slick slide of cock down his throat, grinding down into his hand, seeking as much friction as he could. Travis couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips a little faster at the sight.

“That's good. Fuck yeah. Let me hear you babe, love listening to you. Sounds so good. You're gonna look so hot all covered, you know that? Gonna look so fucking good. Gonna be all mine.” The words continued to spill out, a filthy stream of consciousness mess that he was only half aware of. 

Liam had closed his eyes and it wasn't long before his moans became half whines, hips jerking as he spilled into his boxes. Focus partially lost in pleasure the pressure of his mouth clenching around Travis almost became too much, was too tight - was the final push he needed.

For a split second it seemed a shame to Travis not to come right down his throat.

With effort, he used the hand still in Liam’s hair to pull him back. Liam went loose again, letting Travis tilt his head back, letting him find just the right angle. His expression was soft, the haze of climax still washing over him. Mouth red and slightly swollen from use. 

It took only a few more hasty jerks and then he was coming, a quiet _oh fuck_ gasping out as he did. 

One thick rope of come shot across his mouth, another on a cheek, then splashed across those goddamn glasses; one lense fully covered, dripping down onto the bridge of his nose. He kept pumping, wanting to wring out every drop he could from his body.

He didn’t miss the way Liam pressed the top of his tongue against his bottom lip and let it run across in a slow slide to taste some of what he’d left behind. Seeing that, Liam covered and claimed in the sticky mess was enough to give his cock one last twitch.

“You look as pretty as I thought you would.” It came out quiet, maybe a little too soft considering their positions. But rough often gave way to sweet between them. “Hold still a second, alright?”

“Alright.” Liam blinked behind his glasses, lips spit-slick. His voice carrying the slightest rasp. He gave Liam’s scalp a light rub with his fingertips before he let go of his hold, bending down to where he had discarded his jeans on the floor. It took a moment of fumbling before he managed to pull his phone out of the back pocket.

“Can I?”

They’d never take photos or videos or anything of the kind before, but Travis wanted to keep the memory of this if he could - Liam on his knees, flushed and thoroughly debauched. He gave a small nod in response, and Travis snapped a picture. Made sure it wasn’t blurry or out of focus before tossing the phone behind him onto the bed. 

Then he was giving Liam a quick squeeze on the shoulder as he headed for the door. “One second alright? I’ll get something to clean up with.”

A minute of rummaging in the bathroom had him returning with a washcloth. Liam had shifted position, sitting on the floor with the bed behind him and his legs stretched out. Maybe the image should have been ridiculous now - Liam boneless and clearly zenned out on his guest bedroom floor, hanging out still covered in spunk. But his dick gave another half hearted throb and he willed himself to focus.

Travis kneeled down in front of him, not bothering to deal with his clothes yet. “Sorry. Probably should have gotten this ahead of time. Poor planning.” He reached up and took off Liam’s glasses, setting them aside on the carpet gently, and began to run the wet cloth across his face. 

Liam relaxed into the attention, closing his eyes with a little hum. “That’s okay. We’ll know for next time.

“Next time huh?” Travis grinned. “Okay. Next time…. maybe when you grow out your beard again.”

“If that’s what you’re into, big man.”

“I’m into everything about you baby, don’t you know.” He let his voice go a little goofy and Liam grinned wider, rolling his eyes. Travis took that opportunity to lean in and give him a kiss. “But really, you were great. Thanks for letting me do that.”

The flush that had begun to recede from his face flared up again at the compliment and Liam nodded. “Sure. And now you owe me one.”

“That's fair. And just so you know, you’re pretty all the time.” 

The blush deepened, and Liam gave Travis’ shoulder a shove, sending him back laughing onto his bare ass. “Shut up.” 

“Seriously!”

“Uh-huh.” Liam nodded his head, gesturing to where the phone sat on the bed. “Any special plans for that I should know about?”

Travis glanced back at the bed a moment, giving a small shrug. “Not really. Just a little keepsake. Might share it with certain other interested parties.” He smirked. “Why, do you wanna see the picture?”

“Definitely not.” Liam picked up his glasses, careful to grab them by the sides. “I think these need a sink. And so do I. Put your pants back on.” He stood, stretching his back a few times before disappearing out of the bedroom. Travis grabbed his underwear and put them on before going back over to the bed and picking up the phone.

_> Hey Sam._

_> What’s up?_

_> You alone?_

_> Bizarre question._  
_> But yes. Why are you asking? _

_> I got a surprise for you._

_> That’s terrifying. Do I dare ask what it is and why it requires me to be alone?_

_> [attachment sent]_

_> Holy FUCK_  
_> Holy shit!_  
_> What is hell is this? _  
_> Travis, WHAT IS THIS?_  
_> When did you take this? Just now? Is this real time?_  
_> You can’t send me this without details!!!!_

_> I never kiss and tell._

_> I hate you so much right now._  
_> So much._  
_> Thank you, you monster._

_> ;)_

_> Tell Liam he looks gorgeous._  
_> Actually, don’t. I want to tell him myself. I refuse to let you one up me on this, you bastard._

_> Hahaha. Bring it on, bitch!_


End file.
